The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic device, and relates to, for example, technology effectively applicable to a semiconductor device and an electronic device each functioning as a constituent element of an inverter.
Japanese. Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-60256 (Patent Document 1) describes a semiconductor device in which outputting pins protrude from one side of a sealing body, and control pins protrude from a side of the sealing body opposite the one side thereof.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-21796 (Patent Document 2) describes a semiconductor device including a first semiconductor chip including an Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (which will be hereinafter referred to as an IGBT) formed therein, and a second semiconductor chip including a diode formed therein.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-86889 (Patent Document 3) describes a composite package including a plurality of single packages in each of which a first semiconductor chip including an IGBT formed therein and a second semiconductor chip including a diode formed therein are sealed by the same sealing body.